


Sunshine Day

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: It's Prompto's birthday, and Iggy sets up something special for him.





	Sunshine Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the length, I just haven't been able to write lately.

"We're hanging out tomorrow for your birthday, right?" 

Noct asked Prompto, as they took the walk back from the comic shop. Prompto would be twenty. He often reminded Noct his two months of being older would soon end. 

"Ah, s-sorry, I actually have plans already. Raincheck though!"

"Oh yeah? Who's the lucky girl?" 

Noct shouldered Prompto jokingly before continuing. 

"I'm just screwing with you. I'll talk to the guys, maybe we can throw you a party this weekend."

"You don't have to do that, dude. We can just chill." 

"Whatever." 

Noct shrugged it off. Prompto was always weird where his birthday was concerned, so this wasn't new. 

What Noct didn't know, is the cause of his awkward response. 

Prompto did actually, have plans, but not with a lucky girl. He had plans with the Prince's advisor. 

Ignis and Prompto had been dating in private for the better part of a year, and though the times they could be together were short, and typically in one of their homes, they were filled with soft kisses, and gentle touches. 

The advisor had told Prompto to be at his apartment at six pm on the evening of his birthday, that he had something planned. Prompto fidgeted with his shirt as he waited outside Ignis' door. It was 5:55, and he had already knocked twice, with no answer. That was very unlike Ignis. 

"You're early." 

He heard his significant other's voice behind him, and turned in time to see Ignis wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and placing a gentle kiss to his temple. Prompto smiled anxiously at his boyfriend. 

"I wasn't gonna be late to see you!" 

Ignis unlocked his apartment door, and bade Prompto to enter first. 

"My apologies, I hadn't realized I had forgotten something."

Prompto stepped into the apartment to see the table set for a candlelit dinner. Candles yet unlit, but settings placed, a bouquet sitting in the center of the table. Prompto smiled at the romantic gesture. 

"Oh, Iggy. This is nice." His voice was quiet, appreciative of the effort. He moved to fidget with one of the forks at the setting. 

"Thank you, Prompto. However..." Ignis' voice trailed off. He moved to the closet, and removed a hanger. Prompto watched awkwardly as he hung his jacket up, still not quite feeling at home at Ignis' place. 

It was too proper, too stuffy, though Ignis told him he brought the life to it, like a bouquet of sunflowers.

Prompto moved back to the door to take his shoes off. He unlaced his combat boots, and took them off with some difficulty. He noticed a small plastic bag in Ignis' hand, taken from his jacket pocket.

"Upon setting the places for our dinner, I realized it may not be what -you- would like." 

Prompto felt his lips curl into an apologetic smile.

"C'mon, Iggy, you know I'm okay with anything." 

Ignis removed his scarf, and hung it with his jacket. He closed the closet door behind him. 

"Prompto, it's your birthday. You should have something special."

Prompto moved to Ignis, and placed a hand on his forearm. He rubbed his thumb over his forearm, skin bared from his rolled up sleeves.

"I get to be with you, n'that's special enough for me." 

Ignis smiled sweetly at Prompto, and raised a hand to caress his cheek. 

"As sweet as that may be, I would be remiss as your significant other if I didn't cater to you on your day." 

He took Prompto's hand, and walked him to the living room. 

Prompto gasped out. 

All of the couch cushions had been removed and placed on the floor in front of the tv. Throw pillows sat in the corners, and a plush throw sat folded in front of them. 

Prompto had never seen a cushion so much as out of place in Ignis' apartment, nonetheless on the floor. 

"What's this?" 

"Given the...secretive nature of our relationship, I can't provide you with the dates you deserve. So, Prompto. We're having a birthday date. A candlelit dinner, and a night to the movies."

Prompto felt tears bite at his eyes. 

"You did this all for me?" 

"Of course, darling. Nothing to it." 

Prompto turned, and wrapped his arms around Ignis' waist. He nuzzled against his chest, and whispered a quiet thanks. 

Ignis rubbed a hand over Prompto's back, and leaned to press a kiss in his hair. 

"Perhaps one day I will be able to provide you with a birthday celebration you deserve, but until that day, I pray this is sufficient."

Prompto looked up at Ignis, and sniffled. His eyes were damp with tears. 

"Iggy, this is way more than I deserve. I...I would have been happy to just share a slice of cake with you." 

Ignis smiled, and pressed a kiss to Prompto's forehead. 

"I've already planned for that as well." He held up the small plastic bag. He moved to the kitchen, and gestured to a cake sitting on a glass cake stand. The cake was coated in a shimmery yellow glaze that made Prompto's mouth water. 

"That looks awesome...what kind is it?" 

"Orange marmalade, with lemon glaze."

Ignis lifted the lid from the tray, and fished out the contents of the small plastic bag. 

A candle, shaped like a seated cartoon chocobo holding a gift box. He held it out to Prompto with a smirk. 

"What delayed me." 

Prompto's jaw dropped at the sight of the adorable chocobo candle.

"...okay yeah, that was worth you almost being late. Can we salvage that after we light it, cause I love him."

Ignis chuckled, and turned to sit the candle in the center of the cake. 

"As much as you love me?" He asked Prompto as he turned back to face him. 

"I meeeeeaaaaan." 

Prompto giggled, and raised himself on his tiptoes to steal a kiss. Ignis wrapped an arm around his waist. He rested his hand on the small of Prompto's back, pinning him to his chest.

"You wound me, Prompto." Ignis joked as he nosed him. 

"Okay, okay. I love you a -little- bit more than that chocobo." 

Prompto held up his thumb and forefinger to show just how much. 

Ignis took the opportunity to use his free hand to tickle over Prompto's side. 

Hugging him close, both of them in a fit of giggles, there was no where else either of them would rather be.


End file.
